The Surprises of Life
by crazykitten16
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou are not only sisters but they share a certin job that can one day get them killed, will they find helping hands?This is my first fic... pointers would be VERY VERY helpful.R&R PLEASE!
1. Family

**The Surprises of Life.**

Chapter 1 

**Journal entry: 1) February 1st 2001**

My name is Kagome Higrashi. I am 17 years old. I am writing in here so I never forget who I am. Also, so I'll never forget what I am. I am a Miko, I am a twin, and I am dangerous. My sister is doing the same in her journal. Her name is Kikyo Higrashi. She is 17 years old too. If you haven't guessed we are twins. Not just twins, identical twins. We were about 6 when we lost our parents to a car crash. Nobody wanted to adopt twins.

Especially when we wouldn't be separated. We were only dependent on each other. Our social worker claims we wouldn't play with any of the other children. At age 10, a man from the states took us in. His name is Tessio. Tessio trained us in all weapons and all forms of combat. He had an old Miko named Kade come and train our physic abilities. We were home-schooled for those years. Now we have to go to high school for our last year. Tomorrow will be our first day. I still carry the weight of my most prized secret on my shoulders, as does my sister. Maybe one day I'll tell you but till then, we will not discuss that topic. Well, that is all I can think of for tonight. Good night, write in you tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Kagome Higrashi 

(Kagome's point of view.)

I closed the journal and sat back in my chair. '_What is it going to be like at school tomorrow? Will Kikyo and I have all the same classes?' _"I have no idea and I hope so." That statement pulled me out of my thoughts. I sighed, "Kikyo…" "I know, I know. Sorry but you were thinking so hard it came to me." Kikyo interrupted.

The sad part is I know she's right and it's not her fault… crap. "What do you want Kikyo?" I said in an annoyed tone. Of course she just ignored my tone, she always did. "Well I was just wondering…can I sleep in here tonight?" Then she did it, the most deadly thing to any man and most women. She did the puppy face, my only weakness. I could never resist the puppy face. "Fine, go get your monkey and pillow." She ran out the door to gather her stuff.

Let me tell you about the stuffed animals Kikyo and I have. Kikyo has a white monkey and I have a white dog. We got them from our parents at birth. We never sleep without them, even at sleepovers.

About 30 seconds later Kikyo came in and jumped on my bed. I can't believe how hyper she is, we trained non-stop today. "Hey sis, can we have a girl talk? We haven't had one of those in a looong time." Kikyo asked. "Uh, yeah, if you want." I struggled to think of anything she didn't already know. "Oh, I know," thank God, "Did you get a look at the neighbors on our right? I think its three guys living together."

Great, just great. Her big idea is to talk about guys. Well, I guess I can't complain they were good looking… "Yeah, its four guys though. Well, five if you count the father." Okay so maybe I was watching them a little. "So do you think any of them have girlfriends?" I just rolled my eyes. "Kikyo do you even know what kind of people they are?" "Sure, they are in high school, they are all guys, they are cute… what more do I need to know? Oh, and at school they are troublemakers. They are perfect!" I just couldn't help it, I cracked up laughing. I laughed so hard, I fell off the bed.

"K&K what are you girls still doing up?" Tessio yelled up the stairs. K&K is Tessio's nickname for us. "We're going to bed right now dad! Love you!" Kikyo yelled back. "Ditto for me too dad!" I shouted after her. "Night girls, love you both too!" I grabbed my stuffed animal and motioned for Kikyo to get into bed. She quickly got over to the wall and hugged her monkey. I climbed in and reached over to shut off my lamp and flick on my alarm clock.

"Good night Kagome. I love you, the other half of my soul." Kikyo said quietly. "Good night Kikyo. I love you, the other half of my soul." I replied just as quietly. I listened as Kikyo's breathing became short and shallow. I know that no matter what we will be there to protect each other. The last thought that ran through my head was _'Here we come Shikon High.' _Before the darkness over came me.

Chapter 2 ...

Okay so what do you think so far? This is my first fan fic so please be nice! I didn't want to make Kikyo evil and I'm not sure how to spell her name. If you know the correct spelling please tell me. Thanks for reading!


	2. Late night talk

Thanks to my 3 reviewers for the tips and the encouragement!

xSetosgirlx thanks for the tip I hope this chapter is better! I hope you will keep reading!

Kanon-Chan thanks for the tip and example as well! I hope you will keep reading too!

Kaze Kitsune thanks! I didn't want to make Kikyo evil because she reminds me of Koga. Besides she had Inuyasha first. Shrugs at least that's what I think. Oh, and I can't wait to read your story " Kikyou VS the Kikyou Bashers!" Also you have good ideas for pairings and really good questions I would like answered as well…

'thoughts to each other'  
"talking out loud"  
coming soon _'other peoples thoughts'_

Okay, I found out I forgot the disclaimer thing so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha or its characters.

Chapter 2 

I woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air. I tried to concentrate enough to control my breathing with little success. I slowly looked over at Kikyo to make sure she was still sleeping. She was and it looked like she was having a peaceful dream. I carefully slid out of bed and glanced at the clock beside my bed. 1:38 P.M. great I'm not supposed to wake up for another four or five hours.

The last mission kept playing over and over in my head. The only thing different is that Kikyo didn't make it out alive. I know it's not true but my own mind argues with me. I would die before I ever let that happen. I stood up and quietly walked to my bathroom. I shut the door, turning the handle so it didn't even click.

I grabbed two towels from under the sink and put them on the crack under the door. That way no light would be seen in my room. I turned to face the mirror. On both sides of the sink were three candles. I slowly waved my hand over them till they all ignited. I stared at my image in the mirror. Black hair to my waist, blue eyes, athletic body, four piercings in each ear, and a nose piercing. Appearances, easy to change, easy to alter. I silently laughed at that. If I wanted I could be a blond with green eyes or a red head with hazel eyes. I don't though because I like who I am and I accept what I do. I even like it in a way, even if I get a few nightmares after a job.

Don't get me wrong my life isn't all bad; I've had some happiness since Tessio. I touched the cool surface of the mirror and instantly my image turned into one of my most prized memories. I stood there and watched the memory play. It was the first time Kikyo and I ever shot, let alone held a bow. In front of us was a target each. Stuck in the targets were two arrows, dead center. Bulls eye. Beyond us you could see Tessio smiling proudly as we started to jump up and down.

That was the day we found out we were the protectors of a jewel. A jewel with so much power it could destroy the human race. It is the jewel of four souls. Around our necks we were half of the jewel each. I sighed and touched the mirror. I watched as it swirled and changed into my reflection.

'Kagome…' I herd Kikyo whisper in my head.

'Its okay I just went to get some water. I'll be there in a minute.' I answered back in her head. I took one last look at my self and sighed once again. I could already see the bags forming under my eyes. At least I can cover them up with magic. I blew a short breath in my hand and waved it over the candles. As the candles went out I waited for my eyes to adjust. I reached for the door and pulled, only to find the resistance of the towels. I did an eye roll and kicked them out of the way.

"Kags," Kikyo hesitated. Kikyo NEVER hesitated in her life. She was always so sure of herself.

"Kikyo I'm here. What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I… I've been having really weird dreams. Not nightmares, dreams. I always fell safe and protected." Kikyo let out a little laugh and closed her eyes.

"Can you imagine me being protected? The funny thing is I don't even argue with the voice telling me that he will protect me. Him and another may say harsh things that hurt us, but deep inside I feel love. The one that wants to protect me makes me feel loved. I don't mean that you don't, but this is a different type of feeling. The other I believe is for you. I see lots of silver and white. It's beautiful, scary, and yet safe. The voices are all male except two females. The females aren't a threat but feel like friends, maybe even two more sisters." Kikyo opened her eyes looking tired and drained.

"Okay, lets sleep. We will talk more in the morning if you want." I said a little shakily.

Kikyo just nodded her head and lay back down. I bent down and gently kissed her forehead like you do with a child. I lay down beside her, hugging her from behind. I felt her relax and begin to drift. I lay there silently willing for sleep to claim me for the remaining hours we had left.

A/N: Okay is it any better? I tried to fix the talking part so nobody would get confused. Sorry its short but I am a little stuck. I know what's going to happen, but not how… well at least not yet.


	3. Getting ready

A/N: Okay here is another chapter. Sorry it has taken so long but with school, art club, and poetry/writers club, I've been busy. Once again I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers and hope I fixed any mistakes you pointed out. I've seen Kikyou spelled Kikyo or Kikyou and Kouga spelled Koga or Kouga so I do apologize for my spelling error and hope I fixed it. Thanks for pointing it out!

**Disclaimer:** we all know I don't own Inuyasha, so do we have to keep saying it?

Chapter 3

I could feel the warm sun on my face before I even opened my eyes. I yawned and rolled over, only to end up being pushed on the floor. Aren't sisters great? I opened my eyes cautiously before standing up. I stood up and saw Kikyou spread out on my bed hogging the covers, not to mention BOTH of the pillows. The sun hit her face and she looked like an innocent child. Something that we could never be. I let out a small sigh and headed towards the bathroom. I got into the shower, letting the warm water massage my aching muscles. I turned off the shower and stepped into the empty bathroom. I felt the cold air chill my warm skin. I shivered a little before I uttered a little spell.

"Warm thy chilled bones." Immediately I felt my flesh warm as if I was standing in the sun. I wrapped one towel around my hair and the other around my body. I absolutely hated picking out my clothes because people always judged you by what you wear. I let out a sigh and opened the bathroom door.

Some evil person must have opened my blinds because I was looking directly in the sun. I squeezed my eyes closed and groaned.

"Come on Kagome, its not that bad. You know studies show that the sun is good for you." Kikyou said with a little giggle.

"What about skin cancer and all those other things the sun causes… like the blinding light!" I half whined and half laughed. Kikyou laughed till tears came down her cheeks. That's when I noticed she had already taken a shower and got ready.

"Kikyou, what am _I_ going to wear?" I asked with a little pout. Just to clear something up, Kikyou got _ALL_ the fashion genes.

"I guess it depends… do you want to be a prep, goth, punk, quiet little weird kid, or a total sports fanatic?" Kikyou asked, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Well," I looked her over. She had obviously chosen to be a prep. " I guess I'll be punk this year. Do you have to be such a…" I couldn't find the right word.

" A prep?" Kikyou supplied, amused.

" I was going to say such a cheery person." I lied lamely.

" Uh-huh." Kikyou snorted and rolled her eyes.

" Okay, lets get me ready for school. Shall we?" I asked a little annoyed. Kikyou nodded her head and placed me in front of the mirror.

" I'm going to try a few different outfits on you, so just tell me which one you like." Kikyou said in a professional tone. She waved her hand over me and I was dressed in black baggy cargo pants with red zippers everywhere. The shirt was black with red glowing eyes in the center that said "Its not nice to tick off people who could kick your $$." The letters looked like it had blood flowing down them. On the back was a silver outline of a dagger with blue flowers on it. Seeping down the dagger was blood forming into a puddle right below it.

" How does it look, Kags?" Kikyou asked nervously.

" Perfect!" I couldn't help it I turned around and hugged her. She just laughed.

" Glad you like now for your hair…" she trailed off. After a few seconds her eyes lit up.

" I got it! Don't move." Kikyou did a little chant and walked around me. When she was done I stared into the mirror. My hair was up in a lose bun with two pieces hanging down to frame my face. I turned my head to each side and noticed she add some blue streaks and blood red tips.

" Wow," it basically summed it all up. To tell you the truth I have never seen myself look this good.

" There is something missing…" she looked at me with her eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

" Ahh, got it." She waved her hand once again and a necklace appeared along with a few bracelets.

" There that should do it." She stated proudly.

"Thanks so much!" I whirled around and gave her another hug.

" No problem, Kags. You know I'm into all this girl stuff." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

" K&K, you coming down to breakfast?" Tessio yelled up the stairs.

" Yes, dad!" We both yelled at the same time. We looked over at each other and laughed. I looked over at Kikyou.

" Shall we?" I asked offering her my arm.

" Of course, darling." Kikyou replied rolling her R. We laughed some more and descended down the stairs. From that moment I knew that this year was going to be fun.

A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Review please! Don't forget to please read my poem.


	4. Off to school

A/N: Sorry about the late updates and the short chapters! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I hope this one is better. Please don't forget to review! THANKS! CK   
Chapter 4 

Kikyou and I strolled though the kitchen laughing. We glanced around the room and saw food everywhere. There was food all over the floor, not to mention on the walls. Pancake batter was on the ceiling and burnt toast on the counter.

" Uh, dad what happened?" Kikyou asked carefully.

" I wanted to make you girls breakfast before you go to school." Tessio replied with a smile. Tessio may be good at many things but cooking was never one of them. Kikyou and I stood shocked as Tessio put two plates on the table.

" Sorry dad but we are going to be late for our first day!" I yelled as I pulled Kikyou out the door.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are my true love!" Kikyou praised dramatically.

" Trust me, I didn't think you wanted to eat that as much as I did." I said causally.

" Car or bus?" Kikyou asked.

" Car." I replied.

" Good choice! Now, yours or mine?" Kikyou asked eyeing both cars. I glanced at the two Jaguars in the driveway. Kikyou's was originally White Onyx before she had it custom painted to hot pink. Mine is Midnight black with custom painted red and blue flames. Kikyou and I glanced at each other.

" Both!" we shouted simultaneously. We gave each other a quick hug then jumped into our cars. I slipped Simple Plan into the stereo and turned the volume up so it was blasting. I pulled out of the driveway and heard Kikyou turn on her rap. I stopped at a stop sign and checked my review mirror. Sure enough Kikyou was right behind me singing. I sped off to school with Kikyou hot on my heels.

I pulled into the student parking lot and found a space in the back. Kikyou slid into the space next to me. I got out of my car and leaned against my door. I watched as Kikyou freshened her lip-gloss and checked her hair. I just smiled and shook my head.

Kikyou slid out of the car and flipped her hair. She gave me a wink and shut her door. I heard the beep of her car alarm and she walked towards me. Beyond her I could see guys drooling over her mini skirt. As she walked passed me I muttered,

"Show off…" she just gave a soft laugh. I rolled my eyes and followed slowly behind her. I pulled out my schedule, French first hour. Great, off I go to class like a good little girl. I walked up the steps and pulled one of the doors open. I felt the cool air-conditioning wash over me. I sighed and walked down the hall. I walked into a classroom filled with people talking, screaming across the room and throwing things. I looked around but saw no teacher in sight.

I scanned the class for an empty seat in the back of the room. I looked at my chances to go through the crowd and sighed again. _' Well, at least it's a public school.'_ I said to myself. I started to walk towards my seat only to be pushed by someone. I turned around to see who pushed me to find out that there were two people not just one.

" Oh, sorry it's a mad house in here!" One of them yelled over the noise. I shook my head yes and motioned for them to follow me. We made our way to the seats in back and sat down. I looked over at them and noticed they we also dressed in punk clothing. _'Maybe this wont be so bad…'_

"My name is Kagome." I said while I stuck out my hand.


	5. The new friends

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long but I'm not getting any reviews. Is anyone even reading this story? Well if you are… THANKS! Oh and Brittney here is the next chapter… stop bugging me please! J/k! Thanks Britt!**

**Chapter 5**

The girl's eyes brightened a bit. She shook my hand.

"I'm Sango, and this is Miroku." She leaned in a little closer and whispered,

"Watch out he's a class A pervert and he has wandering hands." I gave him one of my best _'touch me and die' _looks. This didn't seem to faze him because he just smiled wider.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Mirkou said reaching for my hand. I quickly snatched my hand back from Sango and put it in my lap. Mirkou seemed to pout at this.

"Why Kagome, do you not trust me?" He gave me his best innocent look. That's when I noticed Sango's eye twitch.

"YOU LEACH!" Sango jumped up and yelled. She turned to Mirkou and smacked him hard across the face. I saw Mirkou fall to the floor and Sango give an evil smile. She turned to me and grinned.

"That is how you handle him if he ever gets to touchie-feelie." She gave me a wink and sat back down next to me.

"Wow, something to remember. I can't believe people say you never learn anything on your first day." Sango chuckled a little.

"So Kagome, do you have anyone to hang out with during lunch?" I thought about Kikyou. Well technically Kikyou is a prep and I'm a punk so we can't hang out with each other… right?

"No, not yet. I do have a sister that goes here. We're twins, except she is a prep, so I don't think we're going to share a table." I shifted in my chair to see Sango's reaction.

"That's okay. You can come hang with me and a few of my friends. Okay?" she asked nicely. I searched her face for any hint of a joke or prank but found nothing but sincerity.

"Thanks I will." The door in front of the classroom opened and in walked the teacher.

"Bonjour class!" The teacher spoke enthusiastically. I slumped down in my seat and watched as the hands on the clock ticked by.


	6. Deep thoughts

Chapter 6

The teacher gave us assigned seats and as luck would have it, Sango and Miroku sat all the way across the room, just great. I spent all period watching the clock and twisting my hair with my fingers.

Two minutes before class ended I saw Miroku pass a note to Sango. Sango read it and smiled. She glanced my way and motioned for me to meet her outside of class. I nodded yes and started to pack up my stuff. The bell rang and I headed out the door. I stood by the wall and waited for Sango to emerge.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it!" Sango yelled in the hallway.

"Think of what?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing… do you have a boyfriend by chance?" Sango asked excited.

"Uh, maybe. Why do you ask?" I wasn't so sure this was a good conversation.

"Well you see, Miroku and I have a friend who needs his spirits lifted. He sorta thinks that he can't get a girlfriend." Sango said quickly.

"Yeah, he's a really good guy too." Miroku added.

"So what does that have to do with me exactly?" I asked slowly.

"We were thinking, well actually Miroku thought of it first, maybe if you don't have a boyfriend you would hook up with our friend, please?" Sango said in one breath.

"Nuh-uh. No way! I don't even know the guy. It is a guy, right?" I asked a little scared.

"You can meet him at lunch and of course he's a guy! Please just think about it during second period. Meet me outside the lunchroom doors after second. Bye!" Sango yelled as she pulled Miroku along with her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked out loud as the first bell rang. It's a good thing my next class was just down the stairs. I hurried down the stairs and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I yelled behind me as I continued down the stairs. I walked calmly to the classroom and opened the door. Not many people were there yet but I did see Kikyou. She must have sensed me because she looked my way and smiled.

I walked over to her and sat down in the desk behind her. I looked around the room to make sure there wasn't anyone listening and leaned closer to Kikyou.

"So how is your day going so far?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's great. I was asked to join some 'preps,' as you put it for lunch. Then they want me to try out for the cheer squad. How about you?" She asked.

"My day has been good so far too. I'm joining two 'punks' for lunch. Then they want to hook me up with their friend and I'm supposed to think about it before lunch. Any ideas?" I asked hopefully.

"Try it with the guy because he can be the one from my dreams." She said thinking deeply.

"What about our little side job? Am I supposed to say; 'Sorry but don't worry if I'm gone all the time, I swear I'm not cheating.' and walk away pretending he understands?" I asked confused.

"If he is the right one, then you can tell him about the missions. Don't worry about it, sis. We always think of something." Kikyou replied putting her hand on my arm.

The final bell rang and everyone was rushing into the room. Kikyou gave me one last smile and turned around.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long... please review! ((crosses fingers and hopes))  
Thanks a bunch! CK**


End file.
